


Mother's Day

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [12]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Step-father Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 12. Craft: Sometimes the subject of our passions isn’t a person, but a project. Something we’ve poured blood and sweat into. Describe how your character feels about one of their creations.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Nick Valentine & Synth Shaun, Synth Shaun & Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I put a little spin to it.  
> Also, Nick as dad is my new favourite thing.

Her fingers brushed against the cold pillow, for a moment panicking before recalling Nick's suggestion from the night before — probably planning a surprise. _You can sleep in tomorrow._ It wasn't a special day to her knowledge and trying to figure out the secret kept her up long; she slept late whether she planned or wanted to. There was chatter coming from outside the bedroom door, excited whispers and the clink of kitchen utensils but she wasn't certain of that. She buried her face back into her pillow, curled up under the blanket — it's been a nice change of pace from the everyday rush of her routine. Light seeped in through the door, someone coming inside. 

"Mom? Mom, good morning." She took a moment to sit up at Shaun's voice, stretching out before holding a hand out for him. He sounded a little afraid, reminding her of the time he first met Nat and kept looking over at her for encouragement. He glanced back at Nick now; Nora hearing him whisper _go on_ with a soft smile. She switched on the night light before wrapping Shaun into her arms, pressing a small kiss to the top of his head — he was the best thing in her new life alongside Nick. "Hey, mom? These are for you. Happy Mother's Day!" 

She hasn't noticed before what Shaun was holding in his hands; a bouquet of mismatched flowers and a box, neatly wrapped in paper with a slip of fabric knotted as a bow. She placed the gifts onto the bed beside her, pulling Shaun into another hug and burying her face against his neck — _don't cry, Nora._ It was a simple gesture, cute and innocent; but something broke in her and sobbed his name out softly. 

She never had a chance to experience real motherhood, those few months after Shaun was born was hardly enough — and now the world was different. She missed out on Shaun's first step, his first word and his first everything; but maybe there were more firsts they could share. What Father told her on the holotape crossed her mind, that it was just a synth programmed with the belief that he was Nora's — it didn't matter though, Shaun was his baby boy now; and the best kid who ever lived. _Your feelings and memories are your own_ , she once told Nick — and she believed the same about Shaun; he was his own person now, not just a tool in a disgusting experiment. 

"Thank you, Shaun." She pulled back, combing her fingers through his hair with a smile — it seemed unbelievable that in the beginning she was afraid of Shaun reminding her too much of what she lost. She sometimes saw Nate in him but other than a quiet sigh or bitter smile, she could move on. Patting the bed beside her for Shaun to sit, Nora finally picked up the box that was still wrapped. It was probably something handcrafted, Shaun had incredible talent for all things mechanical — he was always tinkering away on something or taking apart junk for parts. 

"I heard the old one broke." Night vision scopes were hard to find, even more to get them fixed — she's been back to the regular one for a while now. And when she thought Shaun couldn't get any more perfect, he just did — she had to do something right in life to deserve such a sweetheart. He waited while she put it away for now before turning to her with a smile. "Oh, and mom? There's something else." 

"Did you make these?" She poked at the tray Nick's been holding this whole time, a cup of coffee and a few round cookies that seemed to be a sort of pie — their smell heavenly. So this was all the commotion she heard in the morning, Shaun making her breakfast. She took a bite, purring in delight at the tangy and sweet flavour of the crust and mutfruit — it reminded her of the blackberry pie her grandmother used to make. 

"Well, me and Nick. He told me about this pre-war holiday too. I just wanted to thank you for being an awesome mom." She had no idea Shaun felt that way, it was the least she could do to take him in and raise him; she wasn't prepared for facing all these emotions when preparing for a lazy morning— and now her tears threatened to spill again. _And he said he wouldn't be a good father!_ Nick was going above and beyond for the kid even if he insisted it was nothing, really; she only regretted not witnessing the sweet moment of the two bonding over baking. She sent him a grateful smile, she'll have to get back to him one of these days — she was spoilt by the two beyond reason. 

"It's easy when I have an awesome kid."


End file.
